Consider an electrographic printer that uses a charge source to form a latent image on an imaging surface. The charge source generates beams that form charges (“dots”) at selected locations on the imaging surface. These dots make up the latent image.
During formation of the latent image, the charges already deposited on the imaging surface will repel the incoming charges, rendering the dot size larger than the diameter of the charge source beams. This problem, known as “blooming,” can reduce image quality.